Black Blossoms
by Soma Krusu
Summary: Are you a Card Captor Sakura fan? Are you tired of those boring (not really) Evil Syaoran fics? Then this is the fic for you. Meet Evil Sakura! UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Black Blossoms  
  
Rated:R  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura = doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: In high school, Sakura is a seductress. Can Syaroan get to her heart?  
  
S/S, E/T  
  
Chapter one: The 1st move  
  
It was a regular day at Tomoeda High. Studying. Eating. Guys staring at the sexiest thing ever, Sakura Kinomoto. Just normal....  
  
"Wassup Sakura?" said Sakura's best friend since literally forever, Tomoyo Daidougi. Both of them were popular, both of them were hot, and both of them were the most saught after girls.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pair of tight, black denim jean shorts which showed her long legs and round firm behind. She had a low cut tank top on that showed a lot of her impressive cleavage, and black knee high boots, and of course, was showing the black sakura blossom on her arm, with Tomoyo wearing the exact same thing (as the fact is that she made these clothes). And also, as usual, guys stared at them, noses dripping with blood. "Nothin'." she replied. "It's a new week. Who's your target today?" "I don't know yet Tomoyo-'chan'." Sakura said sarcastically. The pair entered the math room/home room to see a new student standing in the front.  
  
"This Syaroan Li. He has just arrived from Hong Kong and will be in this homeroom."  
  
Tomoyo leaned towards Sakura. "He's cute...." she whispered.  
  
"He's mine...." Sakura replied.  
  
"You may sit behind... Kinomoto. Sakura, please raise your hand." Li's eyes widened a bit as he saw who he was sitting behind. She was hot. Really hot. He slowly walked and sat behind her.  
  
"Hey." she muttered. "The name's Sakura." "I'm... Li. Syaroan Li." "We can talk later...."  
  
*******************************  
  
AFTER CLASS  
  
*******************************  
  
"Li!" cried Sakura.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need to talk to you... in here."  
  
The two were in a now empty classroom. Sakura slowly moved in on Syaoran. She did think he was hot. Muscular body, cute face and eyes. And she could use a quick, easy fuck. Pratically another to her collecton of hot men...  
  
"What.. are you doing?" he stifled.  
  
She molded her D-cups to his chest, rubbing her hand on his now hardened cock. She kissed him seductively, bringing down kisses around on his jawbone. She was about to open his shirt when....  
  
*BRRRINNNNGGG*  
  
"Sakura. It's Tomoyo. I have a small proposition..."  
  
"Li... I'll see you later...." she said to the now dazed Syaroan.  
  
As this is a prolouge, I will not be writing much. All I ask for is 10 reviews, and YES I accept flames. I'm begging you REVIEW. Once I get 10 (or more) reviews, I'll update this story. This applies to ALL of my stories, so just be nice. 


	2. The club

Black Blossoms  
  
Chapter 2: A blue of the hair  
  
Disclaimer: see chappieter 1  
  
Mild lime content  
  
Syoaran watched as Sakura walked away with Tomoyo. "What was that about?" He tried not to stare at her luscious ass.  
  
"What's up Tomoyo?"  
  
"Well Sakura, you've gotta watch out. There's a new girl that came as well, and she's tryin' to move in on your territory."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The new guy."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and thought for a minute.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Meiling Rae."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go clubbing."  
  
AT THE CLUB.................................................................................  
  
"Tomoyo, got any cash?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine... shit, do I have to do everything myself?"  
  
She walked over to some guy that obviously looked drunk.  
  
"Heeeey, who's this hot bitch."  
  
"Oh." She walked closer, taking his hands and began to rub them on her breasts.  
  
She then moved her own hands into his pockets, thanking that he didn't realize that she was stealing his wallet. After letting him enjoy it for a minute, she pulled out.   
  
"It was great."  
  
She moved back to Tomoyo. "I got some money."  
  
"Good."  
  
They moved to the bar, where they saw a semi new face.  
  
"What's up, ho."  
  
Who is this mysterious lass? Find out later, because I'm typing this at school.  
  
See if you could figure it out who it is.  
  
To everyone that reviewed, thankyou.  
  
If you didn't you better.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW 


	3. The club and the mysterious red head

Black Blossoms  
  
Chapter 3: The club pt.2  
  
Disclaimer: see chappieter uno.  
  
"What's up, ho?" said a mysterious voice.  
  
Sakura put on an annoyed look. "Do I know you?"  
  
"My name is Meiling Rae. And you're moving on something that's already mine."  
  
Tomoyo stepped in closer to back up Sakura, making a little triangle.  
  
"And what would that be?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Syaroan Li."  
  
Sakura put on a smart smirk.  
  
"Really? He's my target. And once I set my eyes on something, I get it. After all 'your' Syaroan did taste pretty good...."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! YOU FUCKIN' SLUT!!"  
  
"Yeah, you heard me Rae. He's pratically already mine."  
  
The two glared at each other while Tomoyo looked on. 'Should I stop this, or let it break out?' she thought.  
  
"Well then Kinomoto, why don't we have ourselves a small wager?"  
  
Sakura slowly raised an eybrow. "Hm... and what would this be?"  
  
"Who gets Syaroan first. Obviously, the hotter, sexier one-"  
  
"Which would be me." said Sakura as she interuptted Meiling.  
  
"How about this - if I, the unstoppable sex goddess Sakura Kinomoto, wins, of course I'll get him, and you take both me and Tomoyo on a shopping spree. Using every penny you and your family have. And you'll do things for me, free of charge."  
  
"And if I win, not only do you give everything you own, and I mean everything, but I make a lesbian video of you two, which I'll give to every guy in the school."  
  
The two girls hands met in an unfriendly hand shake, when Tomoyo gently poked Sakura. "Look." she said, pointing out Syaroan. Looking back at Meiling, Sakura took the time to say "Go ahead, I already made a move."  
  
"Fine, Kinomoto, but you shouldn't have given me a chance."  
  
But, as Meiling walked towards Syaroan, a mysterious redhead began to make her move on him....  
  
WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS REDHEAD??? FIND OUT IN:  
  
Black Blossoms chp 4! 


	4. The red head

Black Blossoms   
  
Disclamer: See chapter 1.  
  
UPDATE! Yay!   
  
Thank you all for being so patient.  
  
Here are my excuses:  
  
Chapter 1: It's the prolouge.  
  
Chapter 2: Typed it at school.  
  
Chapter 3: Its a note.  
  
Chapter 4: I did this from my notebook, because I wanted to post.   
  
NEW DISCLAIMER: Idol Janshi Suchie-Pai does not belong to me, but instead belongs to Kenichi Sonoda (Gunsmith Cats).  
  
Chapter 5: A new rival  
  
The next morning, Sakura and Tomoyo walked into school, discussing the events of the previous night.  
  
FLASH BACK................  
  
The two girls hands met in an unfriendly hand shake, when Tomoyo gently poked Sakura. "Look." she said, pointing out Syaroan. Looking back at Meiling, Sakura took the time to say "Go ahead, I already made a move."  
  
"Fine, Kinomoto, but you shouldn't have given me a chance."  
  
But, as Meiling walked towards Syaroan, a mysterious redhead began to make her move on him.  
  
"Who the hell is that bitch?" asked an enraged Meiling. "Sakura, I think we should leave."  
  
END.......  
  
"What I want to know, Tomoyo, is who was that red head?" she asked as she walked into her homeroom.  
  
But that's when see saw two awfully familiar people.  
  
"Class, class, please be seated. I'd like to introduce two new students. Meiling Rae has moved here from Hong Kong, and is related to Syaroan. Would you like to say anything, Ms Rae?"  
  
"All I want to say is: Don't mess with me you pussies!"  
  
The teacher gave her an odd look, and seated her to the other side of Sakura.  
  
"Anyway. Our other new student is from Okahama. Her name is Kyoko Tetsuyuiga."  
  
That's when Sakura and Meiling noticed something.  
  
"That's the readhead from yesterday!" They whispered to each other simultaneously.  
  
Yeah, they recognized her. Long, red hair a little past her waist. A tight red shirt that showed two large, round breasts and a small amount of cleavage. A pair of short, tight, black shorts that showed her firm behind.  
  
*NOTE*: Kyoko is from Idol Janshi Suchi Pai, a game series that I've heard good things about. For all of you who are wondering, she will be the second to last person in this first arc of racing to get Syaroan.  
  
"You can sit by.... Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Both Sakura and Meiling gave the new girl evil glares as she over exaggerated her walk, swishing and flicking her hips, giving a sexy look at Syaroan.  
  
Syaroan looked at her again, remebering the night before...  
  
FLashBack  
  
The mysterious redhead gently made her way to him, loosely wrapping her arms around him. She gently kissed him, moving it up from his lower jaw bone to nibbling his ear. She then inserted her hands into his pants when suddenly, her cell phone rang. The most horrible moment of his life.  
  
END  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Aw...... Syaroan always gets the hot ones... ANYWAY! There is one more young, sexy female. 


	5. The creepy girl & explations for Kyoko c...

Black Blossoms  
  
BY SOMA KRUSU THE GREAT!!!!!  
  
Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm finally free. Also, if any of you are interested in being a beta reader, I would REALLY appreciate it. Send your e-mails to Hllsng666@aol.com.  
  
Also the Tomoyo/Phy scene MAY be remnant of Fruits Basket, just a warning.  
  
DISCLAIMER STILL IS IN CHAPTER 1.  
  
Finally introducing what will probably be the last introduction chapter:  
  
Sorry, the last chapter is chapter 4, not 5. I was kind of rushing.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
The creepy girl & explations for Kyoko chasing our good friend Syaoran  
  
"OK class, be quiet, hush. This is our last transferee of the school year. I'd like to introduce to you Phy Hana, from Aomori. Would you like to say anything?"  
  
"No, I do not." She said quickly in a emotionless tone.  
  
"As for seats... you may sit behind Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
She walked to the back desk in the room, and even though the windows were closed, lots of wind seemed to blow her cloak around her. Her dark purple eyes seem to be infinitely deep, and she had long purple hair down to her waist. Then, apparently she vanished into darkness...  
  
...and reappeared in her seat.  
  
"Weird." murmured Tomoyo.  
  
"Your name is Tomoyo, am I correct?" said Phy.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Do you want to know something weird? Us humans are approximately 60% water, so rounded up, we are water. Our solid appearances decieve us, making persons think we are something else. But we are not. Things like clothes, sociality, romance, randomness, homes should be but are not nothing to us. The only thing we need is food and drink to keep our percentage of water to a maximum. The human race is a liquid."  
  
"...................."  
  
She then preceded to not pay attention to anything around her until the end of the day.  
  
LATER..  
  
"Oy, Sakura!"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo. What's up!"  
  
"Turns out that Syaoran spent the last year at the high school that Kyoko went to in Okahama. They went out at the end of the year, and then he moved. Basically, she chased after him."  
  
"Right. And Phy?"  
  
"She went to the same school. She moved her seemingly out of coincidence. And she's just plain creepy."  
  
Suddenly, darkness crept around Sakura, and two soft, but cold hands clasped onto her shoulders.  
  
"Sakura-chan. Did you know that a female's heart must pump more blood than a males?"  
  
"And... who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Phy, of course. A female's heart must pump more than a male because the vaginal and reproductive systems are more complex then the males. The male only pumps blood into a simple trunk to ejaculate their semen to help the female's reproductive system. But females must have blood pumped into their womb, their vagina, their breasts, their ----"  
  
"STOP! Please, just stop. Your freaking me out."  
  
"That is fine. Please note that Meiling Rae-dono and Kyoko-dono plan to form an alliance to 'get rid of you' and then work something out between the two of them. I'd like to assist you as personally, I think that both Meiling and Kyoko are quite simply bitches."  
  
"Um... ok? Fine."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Once again, the mysterious Phy vanished into darkness.....  
  
THANK YOU! You can start reviewing again. 


	6. The Plan and Phy's Skill

BLACK BLOSSOMS CHAPTER 6!!!!!!  
  
SOMA KRUSU  
  
WOW! I'm back again with another installment in the SOON to be classic Black Blossom series. As I had a short dry spell, I'm going to update A LOT! SO KEEP UP IF YOU CAN!'  
  
Phy: Oy, Soma, did you know that --"  
  
Soma: Not know, I'm the author, and I'm busy showing these people my insane geniusism.  
  
Phy: ...Geniusism isn't a word, Soma-dono.  
  
Soma: ^_^' he he he.... I... have to keep Syaoran fan-girls happy?  
  
Phy: But what about the guy that said he wanted to read more about my slutty friend Kinomoto. Did you already forget him?  
  
Soma: ...no I didn't *shrinking*... I am... uh... ah.... ha ha ha...  
  
Phy: And personally, I think that these people think you are lazy because you write extremely short paragraphs.  
  
Soma: so....... a lot happens?  
  
Phy: But MORE could happen if you wrote LONGER chapters.  
  
Soma: Don't tell me how to write! HA HA HA HA hA Ha Ha ha ha.... Time for the next chapter!  
  
Black Blossoms Chapter 6: The Plan and Phy's "Skill"  
  
Kyoko dials on cell phone.  
  
"867-5309... Hey Meiling! Yeah it's me Kyoko! I heard about this ""bet"" of yours between you and that Kinomoto."  
  
"Really? Well, now you know why I may need some help. So you know about the ""plan"" right?"  
  
"Yeah. Just explain it one more time."  
  
"Right. Its..."  
  
THAT'S IT! HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Phy: Soma you lier. Time to envoke special skill lvl 1: Story Extender. Scroll down faithful reader.  
  
"The plan will be split up to two parts. Powderpuff and Winter Homecoming are coming up very soon, and those are times where popularity wars are at there highest. Me and Sakura are almost on separate teams, and will most likely be team capitains. That is when we try to CRIPPLE that little bitch as much as possible. Of course I'll draft you, but when you go for her, aim for that pretty little face of hers. And at homecoming have you ever seen that Carrie movie?...."  
  
AROUND THE SAME TIME........  
  
"So you heard, Phy? All of it?"  
  
"Yes, Daidoji-dono. They spoke of a way to dismantle Kinomoto temporarily as to make her waste time recovering so Meiling can woo Syaroan-dono."  
  
"Hmm... really...? Powderpuff drafting is on Friday, and the vote for team captains are tommorrow. Do you think that they'll be able to pull this off?"   
  
"It all takes time. I have a plan as well. As you know, it is National Cleaning Day tommorrow to improve the facilities in all schools via cleaning and...."  
  
THE NEXT DAY in HOMEROOM.....  
  
"Class, PLEASE be quiet. Announcements are about to start."  
  
The straight A students shushed the class as they began.  
  
"Hello everyone, and happy National Cleaning Day. This is Eriol for your daily announcements. Do you see anywhere that says 'Closed for Cleaning'? This is to represent the cleaners for today, to clean our facilities. You can still sign up and get 2 hours of Community service. After announcements, Powderpuff team captains are being chosen. The seniors have already chosen the candidates, but as tradition states, the entire school will be voting. Any girl who would like to try out for Powderpuff may see the soon to be appointed team captains, who will be announced later today. Homecoming is right around the corner! Preorder some tickets for 10 dollars off! It'll be 25 dollars for a single and 30 for a couple! If you need to preorder the tickets, then go to the EC Room during Activity Period. They will also be available during all lunch periods. That's all for today's announcements, have a good day or not, the choice is yours."  
  
Meiling of course, was patrolling the halls as she usually did every year, to make fun of the cleaning people.  
  
"Here's one now!" she said. She abruptly opened the door, and darkness suddenly enveloped her, as Daidoji and Phy's plan began to commence.  
  
"Did you not read the sign? It says 'Closed For Cleaning."  
  
"I know that, baka!"  
  
"Closed for Cleaning."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"I suggest you leave now, as the darkness may envelope you."  
  
It suddenly became windy, the room became dark, and sounds of moaning rang through the air...  
  
And Meiling got out of there as fast as possible.  
  
"Damn, that fucker is crazy!"  
  
"Kam pek i da. I have completed the task. Now to initiate our plan...."  
  
END  
  
OK. I know that it means perfect, I'm just not sure if I spelled it right or not. Correct me in reviews if I'm wrong!  
  
Phy: You probably are wrong. All you did is sound it out.  
  
Soma: Where DO you COME from?!?!? 


	7. BLACK BLOSSOMS CHAPTER 7: In which Meili...

Black Blossoms  
  
AFTER ALL THE DRAMA I AM BAAAAACCCCCCKKKK!!!! Evil school, evil computer, evil a lot of things, just know that I am BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Phy: I think they stopped caring.  
  
Soma: I really wanna know how you just appear like that.  
  
Phy: I am mystical.   
  
WHOPPIN' QUESTIONS PART ONE!!!!!!!  
  
Today's whoppin' question is from "inuking".  
  
Quote: HEY " have a good day or not the choice is yours" MY PRINCEPAL SAID THAT WHE I WENT TO DREW/PYLE R U A STUDENT?  
  
And Soma Krusu's EXCELLENT answer is....:  
  
"Yes, I am a student. I'm a freshman in high school. My principal said that when I went to middle school."  
  
THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY!!!!  
  
BLACK BLOSSOMS CHAPTER 7: In which Meiling and Kyoko Fail and Soma attempts to make the chapter thingy so realistic that the Powderpuff Stuff had come and gone in his absence... and druggin'.  
  
LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING!!!!!!!!!/////  
  
Phy's Note: While Soma was gone, I made sure nothing happened to my accomplice Kinomoto-dono and Daidoji-dono. As is such, the Powderpuff game was just a game and nothing happened at the dance... As we can all see, I SHOULD be the author of this story... VOTE FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It has been a long two weeks, as after the two major events, the school mid terms were initiated, and all 'Syaoran Hunting' was temporarily ceased. As that thankfully short period was over, I could finally initiate my plan. Thanks to Phy spying on Kyoko, Sakura has been thankfully spared, but I, I will get them back...."  
  
It was way past midnight now, but footsteps could be heard by all the little animals as Tomoyo, Sakura and Phy gathered in the darkest corner they could find close to the school.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo." Quietly whispered Sakura.  
  
"Yo." she replied.  
  
"I am here as well." Phy responded.  
  
"Now, tell me this again Sakura." asked Tomoyo.  
  
"OK, here's what we're gonna do. I'm guessing that you have the stuff, right Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yea." Tomoyo handed a small packet of an odd mixture of white and red powder.  
  
"Good." Sakura opened the packet, dug her finger into the white powder, and sniffed it. "Ahhhhhh... ok... as we know, after Phy's extensive 2 week study of Kyoko and Meiling, they always save the school sandwhiches to eat much, much later. I have volunteered as 'community service' to make some of the school sandwhiches, and I will make SURE that they both have the 'Sakura Special'... hee hee hee...."  
  
"Oh, the crack's getting to you already Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"NOpE... hee hee hee...."  
  
"Kinomoto-dono, can you tell me what that red powder is?" Phy inquired.  
  
"It's... um... it makes you see things... hee hee hee..." responded a very high Sakura.  
  
"Why don't you pass me a bit of that Sakura?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Here you go... hee hee hee...."  
  
-------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
-------------  
  
Kyoko and Meiling confidently strutted into cafeteria and quickly entered the line.  
  
"Hmph! Kinomoto, this position seems perfect for you. Serving people is just right. I want today's special sandwhich." barked Meiling.  
  
"Yea, get me one to." said Kyoko.  
  
'This is the crucial moment.' Sakura thought to herself. She turned around completely, and pulled out the small packet from last night, which was residing in her front pocket. She carefully put a small amount on each of their sandwhiches, and handed it to them. "Enjoy," she said with a broad, fake smile.   
  
Now all she needed to do is wait. Phy would be getting in position soon.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Later, in the Afternoon  
  
-----------------------  
  
Meiling pulled her Benz into the driveway, while chattering with her passenger, Kyoko. As usual, no one was home. They walked into the well furnished living room, turned on the 42-inch Plasma TV, and began eating the sandwhiches... which began effecting them... oddly.  
  
Meiling didn't know how, but it seemed that Kyoko had left, and Syaoran was in her living room... and for some reason, Meiling went out, telling Kyoko that she forgot to buy something at the mall. "It'll only take me 5 minutes." she said. But that's when Syaoran came in....  
  
LEMON NOW LEMON NOW LEMON NOW LEMON NOW LEMON NOW LEMON NOW LEMON NOW LEMON NOW LEMON NOW LEMON NOW EXTREMELY SOFT SOFT SOFT CORE------------------------------------------------  
  
Meiling watched as Syaoran approached her. She inserted her hands into his pants, his manhood was... wet? Oh well, it did not matter for her, she pulled him in for a fierce kiss as he moaned. He began feeling her chest, she tried to not let out a sound. Meiling went on the offensive again, as she pushed him to the floor and unbuttoned his shirt. His chest was muscular and... oddly soft at the same time. Again, she shrugged it off and kept kissing him, pulling down his pants, and gasping in shock. He still wasn't hard. She lowered her mouth to his cock and began to lick it. It was already wet, but it seemed to be arousing him. He then lowered to her nether-region and pulled down her pants, and began licking her lower lips, to the point of which she orgasmed. "Fuck me now!" she screamed, but his answer before she passed out was "I can't, you're the one with the cock, remember?"  
  
END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END  
  
And of course, Phy got all of it on tape.  
  
THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! Please review a bit. Come on. For me? 


End file.
